A Kitsune's life
by Enkisan
Summary: The silver fox was left behind only to be found by Karasu. His tragic past and now tragic future is told by a stalker that happens to be someone he once loved. Warning there is Yaoi KuramaxYoko
1. The Fox's Disappearance

_**This story is about Yoko and his life. At the beging he is telling what he remebers. Then his friend tells his real story which is in regular print. In the next chapter you will meet this friend when he is talking to a reporter. If you are confused tell me in the reviews and I will try to make it more clear.**

* * *

Light and darkness; good and evil. They said those words to me long before I could ever understand them. 'He is cursed' they would say, 'He is the legendary silver kitsune with gold eyes. He is cursed' I was thrown out on to the streets at a young age to fend for myself. I nearly died twice._

_Now people look upon me as a mirical, a kitsune who has passed many challenges. Their new lord, their hero. They call me Yoko Kurama…one of roses. They see me as their all mighty protector, yet I am cursed at the same time. My life is in the hands of those who care for me and love me. Do they see the darkness behind it all? Do they feel my pain? I suppose they don't._

_It was a night so long ago now, yet haunts me to this day, my story, my life._

_At the age of two, my parents threw me out for I resembled them little. A silver kitsune with gold eyes was not wanted in a black kitsune with blue eyes, home. With the knowledge that I had; I went to a forest near the town. It was dark and cold, as well as wet for it was raining. The rain fell upon my head as I looked for some shelter. My silver wars drooped from hunger and fear._

_I finally found some a hollow tree that I could sleep in. I cuddle inside, missing the warmth of my mother's fur and the stroking of her hand on my hair. After a few tosses and turns, I fell into a nightmare sleep._

_The rain must have stopped for the sun woke me up the next morning. For about ten years, I lied in those woods. Those damn woods, night after night, hunting for food, and cleaning my water. Fighting off demons that wanted my body._

_Slowly I got stronger and weaker at the same time. I was skinnier than anyone you would ever see and I began to get some disease that need to be cured. This is what my life began out to be and you will here the rest of it as well.

* * *

_

"Look at the poor kitsune; he's gotten the death disease. He will die soon," said a bird demon. The demon began to poke at the kitsune laughing at him as well. Yoko growled at the demon who just continued to poke him.

"Maybe we should give him a choice, Brother."

"What kind of choice?" the crow asked his sister who was now treating Yoko's wounds.

"We could give him the cure for his illness and take him as our slave. He would give that bat demon some company, don't you think?" She asked her older brother. The crow looked down at the kitsune that was gasping for air, his pale face got paler and he closed his eyes, the kitsune was in pain.

The crow sighed deeply and looked at his begging sister. "I was hoping to watch him die but if you wish, he is yours." The male crow picked up the small fox and slowly walked off. His sister followed him knowing that he liked the fox more than he would admit.

You passed out in the crow's strong arms. He had no clue that his future held for him, all he know was that he was in serious pain. More pain than he thought he would ever feel.

* * *

_At that time, I could have died if it weren't for Washi. She was kind to me, you see. She cared and loved me more than anything. At least I thought she did, nothing would ever prepare me for what she did to me.

* * *

_

It was midnight when Yoko woke; he was in a large bed, a warm bed. His body was cover in bloody bandages and he still couldn't move. He could breathe better than he could earlier but he didn't know where he was, or who did it to him.

As his eyes cleared up so did the room. A fire was lit in a corner of the room. As well did the large window in front of the bed. Curtains of crimson where tied back giving the room more light from the crescent moon and stars. The window gave a beautiful view of a large garden in the courtyard. He stared at it for a moment before he looked around the rest of the room.

His bed was made of cherry wood and the blankets were pure silk and cotton. His eyes traveled the room taking in the white furniture and then he stopped to stare at an eagle demon lying on the couch. She had brown hair with white streaks. She was beautiful and Yoko just couldn't take his eyes off her.

After a few minutes, she yawned, opening her beautiful golden eyes. Yoko was surprised to see golden eyes but it must have suited the type of bird she was. Yoko quickly closed his eyes hoping that she didn't see him awake, but she did and laughed to herself.

"Silly kitsune, you think you could fool me with that awful fake, 'I am asleep' routine? Your so much liked the other kitsunes." She smiled when he opened his eyes. She stretched showing a pair of feathery winds. He had never seen anyone like her in his life, thou he was only twelve.

The eagle demon walked over to him and pulled off his covers. The wind hit his damp bloody skin and he shivered. He looked at his body seeing more bloody bandages. So that is why I feel so ill. he thought as the girl backed away then turned leaving the fox to shiver in the giant room.

Yoko didn't' know how much time passed when his door opened and closed. He looked up hoping to see the eagle but found it to be the crow. Yoko stared at the crow who stared back sitting in a chair. Yoko growled at him feeling that something bad was going to happen. The crow just looked like a bad person and his face said more with the mask that cover the bottom half of it.

"Calm down kitsune, I am not here to hurt you. My sister Washi went to get you some medicine and told me to watch over you till she returned." The crow told the frightened kitsune. Yoko still didn't trust the crow demon.

* * *

_That damn crow gave me a bad feeling every time he came in my room. He was excessively nice when his sister came by but he was always evil to me. It seems as if he was the main lord of the castle; for he treated people badly._

_When Washi returned, the crow named Karasu left the room. I was glade to see the eagle for she was kind to me and never treated me wrong. If only she could have protected me better, then maybe I would still be at her house, and maybe she would be alive right now, alive and well.

* * *

_

Washi returned an hour or two later seeing Karasu standing by the fire, and Yoko was painting in the bed, he was frightened.

"Brother Karasu, you can leave now. I have returned." Washi said walking over to Yoko, "What did you do to the poor silver kitsune, he is frightened to death." Her voice was kind and soft.

"I only showed him who was boss. That is all." Karasu spoke in his harsh voice and walked out of the room. Washi began to unbandage Yoko's wounds then cleaned them. Yoko tensed up to her touch for the wet cloth stung him, but he relaxed after a while.

"Washi, what is your brother's job?" he asked as she put some creamy green stuff on his cuts and gashes.

"My brother is the lord of the castle. He does as he pleases, he doesn't have a job really." She spoke softly as if she knew something that she wasn't telling him. She began to bandage his wounds when she told more "Try not to get him mad, please, I don't know what he did when I left but it shouldn't happen again, I promise." She smiled at the kitsune. They seemed to be falling in love, but no one truly knew other than I.

Yoko looked away from Washi and scooted over. "Am I in your room?" He asked, his ears perked up, wondering what her response would be.

"Naturally, you are. I couldn't put you in the slave corridors, you would never heal down there. Brother doesn't like how I favor you, but I don't mind." Washi smiled and noticed that he moved away. "You can keep my bed till you heal, I kind of like the sofa over there, it is comfortable." Yoko frowned slightly, wishing he wasn't in her bed at the time.

"NO, please, I don't belong in a bed, I'm a kitsune," Yoko sighed looking at the eagle demon. She looked at him with a smile. "Please, don't sleep on the couch, demon nobles should sleep in their bed. Not me, I am now a slave; therefore, you should sleep in you won bed."

Washi smiled, "Your right because you're a slave you should sleep on the floor but I am not like most nobles."

"You need to sleep in your won bed!" Yoko yelled. Washi slapped him and he looked away.

"You're a slave, nothing more and I have decided that you sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the couch." She yelled at the kitsune. "And that is final."

Yoko nodded and closed hi eyes. Washi walked over to the couch and closed her eyes.

* * *

_I couldn't sleep that night; I felt bad that she had to sleep on the couch. She insisted though and it bugged me that she had to sleep on the couch. I was sad that she kept me on that bed.

* * *

_

The bright sun woke Yoko the next morning; he was weak and couldn't move at all. He looked around to find Karasu sitting the chair once more. Yoko growled trying to sit up only to be forced back down on the bed.

"Stay down kitsune, we don't want you to get hurt now do we?" Karasu growled and Yoko stopped his movement. "Good, now who is in charge of this castle?"

"You, Lord Karasu." Yoko replied gasping for air.

"So then why did you growl at me just a few moments ago?" Karasu growled, now sitting on the poor kitsune.

"You startled me, Lord Karasu, forgive me." Yoko told him still trying to grasp the air in his lungs.

"You're forgiven but don't let it happen again. You understand me?"

"Yes, Lord Karasu." Yoko choked, looking away.

"Good." Karasu got off the kitsune as Washi walked in. "Sister, he will be in the slave chambers by noon tomorrow. You understand?"

"But..."

"Do you understand or not?" Karasu growled. Washi nodded and bowed as Karasu left the room.

Yoko finally caught his breath as Washi spoke, "He is so crew. Are you okay?" She asked putting a plate of food down on a table.

"Yea…I'm…fine." Yoko said closing his eyes in pain. "Just…can't breath." Yoko told his master. Washi sighed and grabbed some medicine. Yoko pulled away when she tried to give it to him.

"Come on kitsune, take the medicine, I don't want you to die." She growled. Yoko continued to struggle when Washi hit him hard on the face. "I said take the damn medicine!" Yoko opened his mouth and she gave him the medicine.

"Why do you help me, Washi? Why didn't you leave me in those woods to die?" Yoko asked closing his eyes. Washi sat beside him and stroked the silver kitsune's hair.

"Unlike my brother, Karasu, I care about others. You fascinated me though, your silver coat and golden eyes," she paused, "I fell in love with you the moment you growled at my brother. You were trying to fight my brother and your disease in your body, you're amazing." She said leaning over the kitsune.

"I'm noting more than an out cast in the world. You don't truly…"

"Don't say that." She interrupted him. "I do like you; you have a golden personality." She looked away and Yoko touched her hair.

"That means a lot to me; that you like me so but your brother doesn't. He is afraid that I may over power him. I could see it in his eyes." Yoko opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. His hand reached up and touched her lips. "Your took kind to me."

She laughed a bit and kissed the kitsune; he was confused at first then kissed her back. "I love you, kitsune." She spoke gently.

"And I do you." Yoko smiled at his new lover. She smiled back.

* * *

_She was my first and only true love really. Don't tell Etelka though._

_Even though I was her slave, she loved me more than anyone ever could. I will always remember my Washi.

* * *

** That is it for chapter on. I hope you liked it. R&Rs please.**_


	2. Moments to Regret

_**This is the next chapter in A kitsune's life. Yoko meets Kuro, the bat demon and Hiei, the fire demon. They get along a bit at first. You meet Ayama who is talking to a reporter, Rosie. Somethings are not as they seem. Keep that in mind. Yoko is talking in **italics. **The reporter and Ayama are in bold and Yoko's life being explanned in detail is in regular font. I hope you enjoy the next Chapter of this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: Darketelka wishes she owns Yoko and his life story but she doesn't. The only thing she owns is her gamecube. That is all... Enjoy.**

* * *

_

_My nightmare was just beginning. Washi watched me and Kuro made sure I didn't get into much trouble, but I still couldn't get along with Lord Karasu. He hated me, and I had no say in anything. My job wasn't pleasing either, it always had to do with Karasu. I didn't trust Karasu one bit, but I was transported to the slave corridors where I meet Kuro and Hiei. Hiei was a fire demon, planning to escape with Kuro, a bat demon. They were nice._

_

* * *

_

It was noon when Yoko woke to a crowed of guards. Yoko sat up and looked around seeing Washi tied to a hair, out cold. Two of the guards grabbed Yoko and pulled him out of the bed. Yoko being a wild animal kicked and struggled to get away from the guards when someone punched him and caused him to fall to the ground. Yoko put his hands around his stomach coughing up some blood.

"Take him to the slave corridors while I deal with Lady Washi." Came Karasu's harsh voice. The guards put shackles on the kitsune and cuffs. Another guard put a metal collar around his neck and pulled at the chains causing to fox to fall forward to the ground.

"Kitsune!" Washi yelled with concern. "Leave him alone, Karasu!" She began to struggle against the chains that held her to the chair.

Yoko struggled to his feet and straightened his tail. "It's okay, Washi, I am and will be fine. Take care of yourself." Yoko said as the guards dragged him away. Washi continued to struggle against the chain.

"How dare you go against my commands, and how could you love such a sick demon!" Karasu yelled, hitting his sister. Washi closed her eyes not wanting to show her weakness. "Answer me, Washi!" Karasu yelled, bombs forming around him.

"I'm sorry, Karasu. The feelings just came, please let me go." Washi said as strongly as she could. Karasu sighed and sat in a chair near her. "Brother Karasu, please unchain me." Washi asked in a more gentle voice.

"NO, you will be punished later. First, I have to deal with kitsune." Karasu growled standing up and walking slowly away from her to the door. Washi struggled and pulled at the chains that cut into her pale skin.

"Don't you dare hurt him, Karasu, I mean it!" Washi yelled as Karasu, who was now closing the door.

"He waked down the long, twisting halls made of blue and black stone. He walked down a flight of stairs to a large cafeteria. There were demons here and there and a stair well to the right of them going down. Karasu made his way through the crowed to a door with the number 1000 on it.

Two guards dressed in black roves with blue masks on spoke to Karasu, "The kitsune is ready for you." He said opening the door so that Karasu could walk in. A smile spread across his face when he looked into the rather dark room, hearing the door close behind him.

Yoko was in the corner of the room chained to the wall. His yellow eyes stared down at the ground for the longest time.

* * *

_Karasu was my enemy from the day we meet, but he wanted me to be his love, and beat Washi and me just to get it. That crow had one messed up mind, and I am glade I got away but Washi wasn't so lucky._

_Washi didn't get away, she was left behind. I wish I didn't leave her yet I did. I left her there never to see her again…never.

* * *

_

"Kitsune, look at me!" Karasu growled, but Yoko refused to look up at the crow. "Why don't you look at me, you stupid fox?" Karasu growled once more, getting closer to the kitsune.

"Because you aren't a pretty site to look at, only your guards and slaves will look at you." Yoko spoke now glaring at Karasu. Karasu smiled at Yoko and got so close that their noises touched.

"You silly kitsune, you are a slave of mine; therefore, you are to look at me when spoken to." Karasu pressed his lips upon the kitsune who bit him then pulled away from Karasu. In return came a blast against his side. Blood trickled down the kitsune's side. Slowly a poodle of plod formed underneath the kitsune.

"What…do you want…from me…Karasu?' Yoko asked trying his best to hide his pain. Karasu turned the kitsune around and began to play with his tail. Yoko stopped himself from growling but his tail began to bristle up.

"I want you, kitsune, you, and your body." Karasu's hand traveled down the kitsune's pants, but the kitsune kicked the crow, causing him to back away in pain. He kicked the kitsune in the side before leaving the room.

* * *

**"Hold on, how do you know so much about the silver kitsune named Yoko Kurama?" The reporter asked me.**

**"I was his guardian, but at the time I couldn't help him with his problem. My job was to make sure he survived his life, nothing more." I told the reporter, moving my blond hair out of my eyes.**

**"Where is the fox right now?" She asked looking into my blue eyes.**

**"You will have to for the story to end before you find that out." I smiled at her frowning face. To tell the truth I didn't know where the beautiful kitsune was. All I knew was he was better off now. "Now where was I, oh yes? Yoko cried out…"

* * *

**

…in much pain. Too much pain to be exact. The iron door opened once more, letting two guards enter the room. They unchained the kitsune, letting him fall to the ground. After watching the kitsune roll around in pain, they dragged him off. They carried the kitsune down another flight of stairs; bring them to a hallway. The hallway was long, about twenty miles long. The doors were about ten feet apart making each room about twenty feet wide

They continued down the hall until they got to room 1997. The guards opened the iron door to the room and threw the unconscious kitsune into the large room. The room had three beds of hay. The floor was made of wood and the walls of stronger stone. Two pairs of eyes looked out at him from the shadows.

The owners of the eyes were a bat demon named Kuro. He never told us his real name. He had pointy ears and black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Kuro walked over to the out cold kitsune.

"Hiei-san, it is one of those rare silver kitsunes, wonder why he would be here?" Kuro said aloud.

"He was dieing and Lady Washi wanted to help him. Karasu agreed but now he is to work for him." The fire demon said walking out of the shadows. His black outfit and hair hid him well in the dark room.

"Your eye tells you that?" Kuro asked when Yoko groaned and rolled over. "Looks as if he is coming around." Kuro smiled when the kitsune shot right up. He looked around and backed away from both of the demons, who were staring at him.

"Where…oww…" Yoko fell to his knees, holding his side. "Damn that crow." He muttered not noticing the demons getting closer to him.

"You okay, kitsune?" Kuro asked looking at the kitsune's side.

"Who…who are you?" Yoko asked holding back his pain. Kuro smiled slightly then looked at Hiei who didn't seem to care anymore.

Kuro looked back at the kitsune. "My name is Kuro, and over there is Hiei. What is your name, kitsune?" Kuro asked.

Yoko opened his mouth then quickly closed it. Truth was, he didn't have a name. He thought back to his younger years and remembered a name Yoko Kurama. He thought on other names that he knew, but he couldn't. "My name is Yoko Kurama." He smiled, knowing that he now had a name to go by.

"Too long." Kuro said. "Yoko is shorter so that is what we will call you. Welcome to your new home, room 1,997!" Kuro jumped up with joy. Yoko stared at Kuro then looked down sadly. Hiei disappeared into the shadows as Yoko curled up in bed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make this place fell better than it is." Kuro, too, looked down sadly knowing that he made things worse. "Well we should get to sleep if we want to wake on time."

* * *

_Kuro always wanted to make things feel better but only made it worse. I now that he was as miserable as both Hiei and I. He was a great friend and his ways will always be in my heart._

_Hiei on the other hand will always be at my side. He promised Kuro that he would protect me no matter what. Ever since Kuro's death, Hiei has been following me. At first he wouldn't talk to me or tell me why he followed me but the day came for an explanation.

* * *

_

**"So Yoko didn't have a name till he meet Kuro and Hiei?" The reporter asked me.**

"**I shifted in my seat to get more comfortable and looked out the window seeing that the noon day sun was out. "Yoko was always called kitsune, he never thought about his name till Kuro asked. So yes, Yoko didn't have a name till he meet Kuro and Hiei." I stood up and bowed. "Paradon, but it is noon and I believe that is enough for today."**

**"Sure thing, Ayama. Tomorrow, same time then?" she asked**

**"That is fine wit me. I have more to talk abut anyway." We left the room and went our separate ways. I went to the nearest coffee shop in deep thought about the missing kitsune. He had to be near by.**

**It was about five when I picked up a newspaper, which read:**

_**Sliver Kitsune!**_

**_A silver kitsune, named Yoko Kurama, went missing last week about noon. I have interviewed his friends; Hiei, a fire demon; and Ayama, a fox demon. Hiei spoke very little about his old friend, but Ayama has decided to give me the kitsunes whole life story._**

**_I have found out so far that this kitsune is an outcast. Ayama said, "He wouldn't be alive if Washi, his master, didn't risk her life for him." This kitsune was a slave runaway and anyone can clam him as there own, or kill the fox. He has long silver hair and golden eyes. He has great power over plant life form what I know from research._**

_**By: Rosie Sanasia**_

**This paper upset me. I never meant for her to tell the people that Yoko was a slave, for he is not. I guess I should expect it for I did say more about his slavery. I will fix that.

* * *

**

_"Ayama, I don't believe it, why would she say such things about me. I thought she was my good friend. My best friend." I said, throwing the newspaper across the room. How could she be so cold to me like that? What did I ever do to her?

* * *

_

**The next morning, around seven, I went to the interview room where Rosie waited. "Welcome back Ayama." Rosie said to me as I entered the room.**

**"Why did you write that mean report about Yoko. He isn't a slave no more. He is a free demon!" I growled at her, staring at her startled face.**

**"Sorry but the press needed it." Her smile faded. I sat down and she smiled once more. "To continue from yester day?"**

**I didn't really want to but I could feel a presence of a demon hunter near by so I had no choice but to continue. "Yes." I nodded then continued the story of the kitsune's horrible yet wonderful life.

* * *

_That is all for this chapter, I hoped you liked it. I will be updating really slow for I am not suposed to be on the computer. I was grouned for getting bad grades so my apologies...really...I am trying to bring them up. I will Love of a Dark One updated as soon as I can...good day. R&Rs please._**


	3. Strange Behavior

**_I am up dating a lot today for I had no school and my mom left me home instead of taking me to my Grandma's. I hope you like it. I did my best on this chapter to make it move a little further than it has been. Enjoy._**

* * *

The small window on the west wall let light into the room. Yoko groaned, stretching to wake himself up. Hiei was already up and getting dressed in the northwest corner. Kuro was just waking up as well. Yoko grinned knowing that he knew three people at the castle; Washi, an eagle demon; Kuro, a bat demon; and Hiei, the fire demon. They were all good to him but it took him awhile to fit in with his new slave friends, since they knew he was in love with Washi.

All three demons left the room and went up a flight of stairs, reaching the cafeteria. They got in line and got their rice balls. Finding a seat wasn't difficult for them for they were the first ones in the cafeteria. Yoko and his new friends ate in complete silence.

"What do we do now?" Yoko asked following his friends down a hall. They came up to a large posting board. The two demons looked for there name not answering Yoko.

"Yo, Hiei, Kuro! You both have to care for the garden." Came a voice from the crowd. Yoko looked for the voice when he heard Hiei's groan.

"Yoko, your wanted in Lady Washi's room." Kuro said looking at the fox. "It says silver kitsune', which has to be you because you're the only kitsune that is silver around here. I'll change it though to Yoko right now." Kuro ran off looking for the elder slave. Yoko stayed close to Hiei not knowing anyone else.

"You don't like the garden, I take it." Yoko said not looking at the depressed fire demon.

"I hate flowers." Hiei said in a low growl. "I f I was the lord here there wouldn't be a garden." Yoko looked down, sadly.

"That is a shame." Yoko muttered when Kuro returned. He told his friends that Yoko would no longer be called silver kitsune, he would be called Yoko.

They decided to walk together down the halls on their way to their jobs. Once they got to the main hall they said there good byes and went off to do their jobs.

Yoko slowly made his way up six flights of stairs and down twelve different halls before he got to Lady Washi's room. He opened the door and walked in. Not looking around, he bowed.

"Yoko, here for duty." He said still bowing.

"Silver…kitsune?" Came a very weak voice. Yoko looked up to see his lover, bloody and weak, on the bed. He ran to her side. "So, your….name is…Yoko?"

"Who did this to you?" He demanded, staring at her wounds. She coughed and stroked Yoko's silky hair. "Your brother did this to you, didn't he? But why?" Yoko looked away with anger and tears in his eyes.

"I…was punished…I'll be fine." She said n between coughs. "My love, please get me some medicine from the garden."

"Yoko nodded and ran down the halls. When he got to the main hall, he had to figure out which way Hiei and Kuro went. Finally, he caught their scent and ran out some large doors and toward the large garden. The plants seemed to follow the kitsune as he ran through them.

His ears were perked and his power seemed to grow as the flowers guided him to the herbs. He passed his friends and stopped at a group of green herbs. He stared at the herbs until one began to glow. Yoko bent down and picked it before returning to his lover's side.

Once he got to his lovers side he mixed the herb with some other herbs and water. He then leaned over Washi and let the liquid drip into her mouth hopping he wasn't too late. Washi swallowed and made Yoko smile.

"Washi, why were you punished?" Yoko asked looking at his love. Washi closed her eyes wanting to forget his question, but he pushed it on. "Please, tell me what happened, Washi, I love you and don't like seeing you in this damn state of being."

"It is because I was going to disobey my brother and he was very upset. This isn't the first time I looked like this." She was cut off with Yoko's lips against hers. He continued to kiss her and she just retuned it. When he pulled away, she spoke, "I'm sorry, Yoko, we can't do this. Karasu will kill you and me if we continue to show affection for one another." She looked away.

_She paused me away, yes, but I didn't give in. Karasu was going to pay for Washi's pain and fear. At lest that is what I thought. I wanted to kill that crow that caused his sister so much pain._

_Hiei and Kuro said they wanted to help but they weren't sure if it was going to work. They thought that we would get caught but I told them that a kitsune would never get caught. Hiei already had blending with shadows down and sneaking around but we had to teach our friend Kuro._

_This was difficult for Kuro loved to touch things and make much noise. Hiei and I got irritated faster than we thought we were going to. It was worth the trouble in the end though. I know this now for Kuro became a great thief partner._

**"Did Yoko leave her alone after that day?" The reporter asked me.**

**"He did in a way. See Yoko wasn't going to let Karasu get away with beating his love. Yoko thought of many ways to help Washi, but most of his plans failed, and he was beaten a lot." I sighed and looked away sadly. "Yoko tried so hard only to fail, it was very sad to watch."**

**"What happened next?" Rosie asked, looking more interested into my story than the other day. I smiled slightly and continued on Yoko's life.**

"Not again, Yoko, what did you do this time?" Kuro asked, tending Yoko's new wounds. Yoko couldn't answer, for he was in too much pain. "Hiei, can you figure out what Yoko did this time?"

Hiei groaned and walked out of the shadows. He slowly made his way over to Yoko who was gasping for air. Kuro continued to bandage the kitsune as Hiei searched his mind.

"You stupid kitsune!" Hiei yelled kicking the kitsune. "Why did you do that? Oh, don't tell me, Washi, it was for Washi!" Hiei's eyes went from there natural color to an angry red. Yoko looked away not wanting to say anything. Kuro brushed his hair out of his face, confused on Hiei's attitude toward Yoko.

"What is wrong, Hiei?" What did Yoko do?" Kuro finally asked, breaking the on going silence.

"That damn kitsune," Hiei growled, "is trying to kill us. I mean it. He challenged Karasu to a three on three match. Karasu is going to pick his two best guards and Yoko picked you and me." Hiei turned his back. "He isn't a friend, Kuro; he just wants us to die with him."

"We've…got…time to train." Yoko crocked, now standing beside Kuro. Kuro nodded and Hiei just growled at his so-called friends.

Yoko sighed and he collapsed on one of the hay beds. Kuro laid on the other bed, but Hiei just sat in the shadows, deep in thought.

**"You mean the kitsune challenged Lord Karasu himself? But why?" The reporter asked me.**

**"Yes, he did; he thought he had a chance, which he did." I smiled slightly. For a moment we were both silent, but with my large mouth I broke the silence. "Yoko had a great heart and would do anything to help the ones he loved." I thought it all out and decided that she liked that Yoko had a good heart.**

**"Really, never thought a kitsune would have a heart. Most people say they would do anything for blood or sex." Rosie sighed and I smiled greatly. Knowing more about the kitsune was kind of fun.**

**"Most kitsune's don't have hearts but Yoko is a different story. Someone gave him a heart." I smiled knowing that Washi was the cause in Yoko's actions.**

Morning came and Yoko woke in a lot of pain. Kuro was tending to his reopened wounds. The kitsune was in bad condition, most of his blood was on the floor under the hay. Hiei wasn't in a good mood for his mind was still on Yoko's stupidity.

The morning went on in silence and the three demons didn't have chores to do. Instead, they were to report to the training room. The three looked at one another and slowly walked through the halls looking for the training room. They continued to wonder when Karasu stopped them.

'Kitsune, komori, and htaru akurei, follow me." Karasu turned around and walked away. The tree akurei looked at one another then slowly followed their Lord.

They walked down a few flights of marble stairs. Karasu opened a pair of large iron doors, to a room that had a forest through the completely large room with a large lake, but on the back east was a small patch or desert land. The room even felt like they where truly out side. It was a training room. Yoko smiled at the large room and quickly disappeared into the forest almost immediatly. Kuro smiled and ran off after his friend.

Karasu turned and left the training room. Hiei watched him go then followed his friends into the fake forest. He found Yoko running into a wall and growling.

"Damn that crow. He blocked out way out. There is glass above us. I hate him!" Yoko yelled and all the plants seemed to move away from his anger. Kuro smiled and so did Hiei; Yoko looked at them with much confusion.

"Did you fell that Hiei?" Kuro asked looking at Hiei's shocked face. The fire demon nodded then looked at the ground. Yoko looked at his two friends with even more confusion.

"What is it with you two? Did I do something wrong, or is there something wrong with me?" Yoko asked, looking at his two friends. Kuro began to laugh as Hiei thought.

"You're a rare kitsune, Yoko. For one you have gold eyes, silver hair and now we find out that you have the powers of the Earth god. Most kitsunes have dark or light powers. You on the other hand have earth powers." Hiei said with some life in his voice. "You're more powerful than other foxes."

Yoko was stunned and stared at the trees around him. "So you are telling me that I can control plants?" Yoko asked looking at the flowers that began to bloom.

"Yes, that is what he said." Kuro said knowing Hiei all to well. Yoko smiled.

_The first time I found out about my powers was the best. You should have seen me. I was so happy; I could make a difference now. From then on, I was either in the training room or in the garden. Washi was locked in her room, so I couldn't see her anymore. I was going to get back at him some how._

**"So Yoko didn't know his powers till then? He lived in a world of plants and didn't know his power?" Rosie asked.**

**"No, Yoko just worried about survival. He never thought about his demonic abilities." I smiled, thinking about Yoko's younger days always made me happy. "Yoko didn't think he had any power but the earth god and goddess gave him the right power, to survive." I watched Rosie's eyes brighten with joy as I told her Yoko's story. She was loving him more than I thought she would. If only she could meet the real kitsune.**

Yoko and Kuro battled one another then they switched with Hiei. Kuro was the youngest and didn't know his abilities. They went easy on Kuro until Kuro got stronger than them. That is when they released most of their power.

A week went by and they continued to get stronger. Hiei was as fast as sound and quickly figured out how to use his katana. Kuro was fast too and learned how to use combat at hand and with daggers. Yoko found that he could use different plants for different attacks. He also learned that he could change a rose into any weapon he wanted and became found of the Rose Whip.

_In that week, I learned how to use the Death tree. My most feared plant. My best weapon. My victorious attack.

* * *

**R&Rs please if you liked it or not.**_


	4. Training

**_This chapter is sorta longer than my other chapter but I think you can all handle it. This one had Yoko at the begging but changes to Amaya who goes to demon world and finds out that Kurama has Karasu ready for and exicution. Enjoy the story._**

* * *

Day after day and week after week the three demons were training hard. They got stronger and stronger. Yoko, of course, grew stronger the fastest. Kuro and Hiei couldn't beat him at a one on one match, but if they worked together they could take Yoko out.

One night, after training, Yoko decided to check on Washi and see if she was doing any better than before. He walked up the stairs and slowly moved to her door. He stopped and was about to knock on the door when he heard some people's voices. He moved away from the door and hid in the shadows, listening to the voices.

"Brother, please just let him go. You know he has no chance at defeating you in a battle, so please, leave him be." Washi yelled.

"Why, he wanted to fight me and that is what he is going to get. Why do you defend him?" Karasu yelled and he must have thrown something because there was a crash in the room.

"You want to know so badly?" Washi must have been crying for her voice cracked as she spoke. "Karasu can't you accept it? I love the kitsune and you can't change that either." There was a long pause before she spoke again. "The kitsune is kind at heart and would protect me no matter what."

"How can you be so sure, Washi? He maybe using you to free himself from me clutch. You can't see him again or I will have to kill both of you. If you wish to see him then tell me and we will see it through. Till then I will send a guard to watch over you." The door opened and Karasu left the room. When Yoko knew that Karasu was truly gone then he entered the room finding Washi on the balcony.

"You're going to let him tear us apart? Do you believe him?" Yoko asked, staring at her back.

"I'm sorry, Yoko, I can't go against my brother." She said in a startled voice. "I don't want you to die because of me. I love you so much to see you die…" _would be to painful for me to watch. _She thought.

Yoko walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. She leaned back on him and kissed his cheek. She looked at his eyes and noticed that they were tired yet stronger and sad yet full of life. His eyes showed no fear only danger and mystery. He was deep in thought as they stood there on the balcony.

"Yoko?" Washi said moments later, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come up here tonight? Is there something you wanted?" She was concerned about him. He was always cheerful and talked all the time but now he was strangely quiet and deep in thought.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay." Yoko paused, "I challenged Karasu to a battle that takes place tomorrow. If I win he will free you, Kuro, Hiei and I. If I lose and he wins you and the others will be free but I will stay…" He cut off and she didn't ask him why. Yoko let her go and began to walk away toward the door but stopped. "I hope you believe me now. You mean more to me than anyone. If you still don't trust me than….I understand."

Yoko was about to leave when Washi tugged on his shirt. "Why do you sacrifice everything for me? Why do I matter so much to you?"

Yoko smiled and kissed her deeply before letting her go. "Why not?" He shrugged then left the room. Washi, being very confused, sat down on her bed to think while Yoko returned to his room. Kuro and Hiei were both asleep in their beds.

_Tomorrow is the battle, I just hope we have gotten strong enough to beat Karasu. _Yoko thought as he sat down. _He has the power to create bombs out of gases around him. With my agility and the Rose Whip I should be able to dodge most of the… _His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. The knock woke both of his friends, and he opened the door to find one of Karasu's guards.

"What do you want?" Yoko growled at the large guard before him. His friends stood behind him on guard.

"Lord Karasu has requested a meeting with the one known as Yoko Kurama." The guard said in a rough voice. Kuro stepped in front of Yoko and growled but Yoko pushed him out of the way. He nodded then followed the guard down the hall.

They walked to the main hall and turned down a long dark corridor. Minutes passed before they come to a pair of large cherry wood doors. The guard knocked on the large doors then entered the thirty foot by thirty foot room. In the far right corner was a bed and end table. A dresser made from the black forest was before the bed and a lamp upon the end table. The far left corner had a small library and a large window near it. The rest of the room was a lounging area.

Karasu was in a lazy boy chair reading a book called Facts on Kitusnes.

The guard motioned Yoko to sit down then left the room. Yoko sat and stared at the floor. He was really confused at the reason why Karasu would wish to see him this late at night when his ear twitched at the sound of doors locking.

"Did you know that kitsunes, after the age of twelve, heat up and need to mate?" Karasu asked. Yoko nodded no' and Karasu continued to speak, "It says here that they do it with anyone too, but you wouldn't, would you?"

Yoko knew where the conversation was leading and decided to argue with the crow. "If you think for one moment that I would have anything to do with you, Karasu, then you're damn to hell wrong. I will win the battle tomorrow and you know that, and you're frightened to death." Yoko growled. "You can't fool me, not now and not ever, do you hear me?' Yoko's eyes showed hatred and anger. Yoko was out to kill.

Karasu began to laugh striking the kitsune with confusion. "That was the worst speech ever." Karasu laughed, "A kitsune could never defeat the Lord of these lands. Yoko should have known that by now. Your friends even doubt victory." Yoko just glared at Karasu.

Karasu put the book down on an end table beside him then stood. He motioned for the kitsune to follow him. Yoko stood and followed Karasu to the library. Karasu stopped before a bookshelf and pulled a book called, Love of a Dark One. The bookshelf moved to the side revealing a set of stairs.

They began down the stairs as the shelf closed behind them. They came to a lightly lit room and Karasu pointed to a corner, telling Yoko to stand over there. Yoko walked to the corner and then two guards grabbed him as a third one chained him. Hanging him from the ceiling by his wrist. Yoko growled and struggled to free himself but could do nothing. He looked up at Karasu when he heard his laughter.

"What do you really want with me, Karasu?" He asked, still struggling.

"Nothing really, just making sure I win the match and not you with your friends." Karasu smiled. Yoko stopped struggling and growled at the crow. Karasu walked up to Yoko holding a needle in his hand. Yoko's ears went back and his tail was between his legs.

"What are you going to do to me?" Yoko asked staring at the needle. Karasu smiled and stuck the needle in Yoko's arm. Yoko growled as he felt the green fluid flow through his veins with much pain. As he began to struggle there was an explosion on his side. Yoko cried out in pain as his blood fell to the ground.

"You'll stay down here tonight. I don't want your friends healing you till the battle it over." Karasu turned on his heals then left the kitsune there to bleed to death. The night went on slowly.

Yoko's energy felt zapped, but he had to do something. He had a plant form in the chains and broke them causing Yoko to fall to his hands and knees. He coughed up blood as he tried to stand. His side caused much trouble as he found another way out of the room.

Slowly yet slyly he walked through the dancing shadows of the candle lit halls. The guards didn't notice him only a shimmer of silver could be noticed in the candle light.

Yoko returned to his room finding his friends pacing. They ran to Yoko who had fallen to the ground. All he could hear was the mumbles of his worried friends. His eyes closed as his friends began to tend to his wounds.

_

* * *

I never felt so bad in my years of living. Karasu had injected me with a poison of some kind. We weren't sure till the match. I can't believe that crow would sink so low to win a match against a slave like me. He was really stupid to think I would give in so easily._

* * *

"**Poor kitsune, why would Karasu do such a thing?" Rosie asked, looking down at her notebook.**

"**Karasu wanted to win so he could keep Yoko for himself." I said. My thoughts roamed through my head. "Why don't you ask Karasu?"**

"**What do you mean?" She asked me as I stood and brushed off my black cloak.**

"**Karasu is in the demon world jail." I replied with a slyly smile. "I could take you there and we could ask Karasu why he poisoned the kitsune. What do you say?" My face showed excitement and adventure. Rosie didn't seem to know if it was a good idea or not. Finally she nodded in agreement, and we left the room.**

**I showed her into the woods of Spring Meadows. She looked around in ah' loving the scenery. She was amazed when we came to an old Indian tribe's territory. A temple built of stone was in the middle of the village.**

"**What is this place?" Rosie asked as I lead her toward the temple. After a moment or so Rosie screamed as loud as possible. I turned around to see her frightened face looking right at me. "Where are you taking me and who are you?" She yelled.**

**I looked down to see my claws and my reflection in a puddle of water. I saw my blond hair blow around me and my blue eyes staring at my ears. I thought of an answer. "My name is Amaya, I am a lion demon. I am taking you to see Karasu. You can trust me." I threw my hands out as I spoke the truth, would she believe me was I could think about.**

"**You said you were a guardian, yet you a demon. How do you know so much about Yoko?" She had asked in a loud voice rather upset. My eyes had closed for my thoughts wondered into spots I never thought about before. **

"**I was assigned a job to watch over Yoko as he grew up. I was with him almost all the time. Yes, I am a demon but that doesn't matter. Do you wish to meet Karasu or not?" I was rather irritated by now. She still looked frightened but forced herself to smile. My smile had faded and wasn't going to come back unless I had an answer form her.**

"**Let's go meet this crow demon!" She jumped with excitement and I lead her into the temple. We said nothing to one another as we got closer to the temple. **

**I pushed open the stone doors and entered the one room temple. The room was very large, pillars rowed down the sides to keep the roof standing. Two rows of benches lead the way to the front. Stain glass gave the room different personalities. In the front of the room had two statues, facing one another. They were about then feet tall and six feet apart. Their hands were holding swords up to the sky touching on another. They were made of white marble yet they had large wings of black marble. Between them was a large red portal of fire.**

"**The portal of Confusion." I said, "These Indians didn't know where the portal would take them so they gave it the name confusion. The statues represent good and evil." I smiled greatly as I walked toward the portal.**

"**So beyond the portal is Demon World?" Rosie asked, and I replied by shaking my head yes'. We walked through the portal and came out a portal of blue fire.  
**

"**We are in the same temple, but how?" Rosie asked looking around with a lot of confusion.**

"**Each portal in the demon, spirit and human worlds are put in temples that look exactly the same," I began to explain, "but each portal is a different color' red, for demon world; blue, for Earth or Human world; and purple, for spirit world. If they were all the same color we wouldn't know which portal took us where. The temples are all the same so we don't put too much power in any of the portals." Rosie nodded her head as if she understood.**

"**So now what?" She asked, looking around and spotted a family of fox demons with out a father. The mother looks rather human though. A read headed man was talking with the woman but they didn't seem like lovers. "Amaya, do you know them?" She asked me.**

"**Yes, that is Etelka-san and Kurama-san. Yoko's twin children, Akira and Aki. Aki is the girl." I smiled and waved to them then lead Rosie out of the temple. "Stay close to me. Some demons here still like human flesh so don't wonder off."**

**We walked through the town and up to the demon world jail. Rosie stayed very close to me as we entered the giant building. Lord Koenma ogre greeted them with a frown.**

"**Lady Amaya, pleasure to see you. How can I help you and your friend, today?"**

"**We wish to speak with Karasu if it isn't a problem." I replied not looking at the ogre.**

"**You better be glade you came today." The ogre said leading them up some stairs. "Lord Kurama has Karasu registered for and execution tomorrow after noon."**

"**Really, whatever for?" Did Karasu trick him again or something?" I asked rather surprised.**

"**Lord Kurama asked Karasu where Yoko was and his reply was, My dear Kurama, Yoko is with a good friend of mine being forced to do things and beaten. Soon he will be dead and you ill suffer more than he does.' I'm not sure what the crow meant but Lord Kurama hasn't been himself ever since." I was shocked; Yoko was being force to do things again and beaten was like his years at Karasu's castle.**

**He took us to Karasu's cell and we stood before it. Karasu was chained to the wall and badly beaten, but his eyes till burned with longing to torcher someone and it was rather scary.**

"**Ah, Lady Amaya, what brings you here on this fine summer day?"  
Karasu said surprisingly clear and firm.**

"**As you know, Yoko is missing. I've been telling his life story to this reporter, behind me, and she wishes to know why you poisoned the silver kitsune in you r first battle long ago." Or eyes locked and he began to laugh.**

"**That was more than two thousand years ago." Karasu began, "Poison, humm, I remember now. I had been watching the kitsune and his friends train that month and saw that Yoko was too strong for his own good. I knew that if I won there was no way Washi and his friends would leave him in my hands. That is why I poisoned the kitsune, so my slaves and sister wouldn't leave me." "You selfish, self centered jerk." Rosie yelled, "Have you ever felt the need to protect the one you loved, ever?" She was not standing beside me with anger in her eyes.**

**Karasu laughed again and looked at the red headed reporter, "I love my sister and many others so I killed them." Karasu showed no fear, loneliness or sadness when he replied. Rosie had tears in her eyes and fear as well. I took her hand and pulled her away from his cell. My tears wanted to flow as freely as Rosie's did, but I hid my emotions for I need to help Rose through her emotions at the moment.**

**We returned to the temple to talk and learn more abut Yoko. Etelka, a dirty blond, green eyed women, walked over to us with her tow kids.**

"**I hear your working on Yoko's disappearance, Amaya. Have you found anything?"**

**Rosie looked at me rather confused but I ignored her and answered etelka. "You told me he was going to the National Park," I began, "so I went to the park to check out only to find a battle scene. The blood there matched Yoko's and two others, but we aren't sure who the blood belongs to. It was an ambush, I'll report back to you when I find more information, "Mrs. Kurama, I promise."**

"**Thank you Lady Amaya." Etelka grabbed her children's hands and walked away from Rosie and me.**

"**Your not who you say you are, are you?" Rosie asked. "They call you Lady Amaya, you know a lot about Yoko and you're working on his case too."**

"**I am who I am. My father is a Lord so I became a Lady. I work for a demon watch group and I was assigned to watch over Yoko till he found a home. I must have failed." I sighed and noticed that it was dark out. "We should sleep now. I'll continue his life story tomorrow." Rosie nodded and lies on a bench and fell asleep. I did as well.

* * *

_That is it. I hoped you liked it. By the way, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters, but I do own, Etelka, Aki, Akira, Amaya and Washi, R&Rs please._**


	5. Karasu's Trick

**_A nightmare hitsYoko as he sleep and he finds out that he won't always be just a demon and that one of his friends will betray him in the future. Who will it be._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own YYH._

* * *

**

Morning came early the next day and I woke up with Rosie at my side. She moved a bit when I stood up and then she woke.

"**Did you have a good night sleep?" I asked looking down at her with a smile. She looked afraid at first not knowing who I was then she smiled and nodded that she did have a good night sleep. I smiled back at glade that she had a good night sleep and stood up looking around for a moment and noticed that Etelka was once again in the temple with her children. It looked as is she was waiting for Yoko to pop right out of the Human World portal and greet her but she also knew that it wasn't going to happen. It saddened me to see her like this but I couldn't do anything to help her out with her feelings. All I had to do was find Yoko and return him to her.**

"**So what are we going to do today?" Rosie asked interrupting my thoughts. I nodded that I didn't know what to do and Rosie spoke again. "Maybe we should go see Karasu's execution or talk with Kurama…or you can continue on Yoko's life story."**

"**I don't feel like talking with Kurama or seeing someone die at this moment. I guess we could go get something to eat and I will the tell the story that way. What do you say?" I asked and she looked rather happy to hear that there was some place near by that would allow her to eat. I took her out of the temple and walked down the street with her right by my side and I smiled down at her when we got in front of a restaurant.**

"**Well, I would tell you more but I don't remember where I left off, Rosie." I finally said, breaking the silence or the meal. Rosie seemed to be in deep thought for she stopped eating and stared at me for the longest time. We didn't talk for about a moment or two when she finally figured out where the hell I left off in the story.**

"**Yoko had been poisoned and found his way back to his room with his friends and got some help form them. Umm… Then we decided to ask Karasu why he poisoned the kitsune and he told us. That is where you left off. I think." Rosie said with a large smile on her face.**

"**Well then I will start there." And I did.**

Yoko woke the next morning in a lot of pain. Both of his friends where staring down at him with very concerned eyes. Yoko groaned and sat up rubbing his head and seeing that he had bandages on his arms and legs. He looked at his bandages then at his friends.

"What happened?" He asked looking at both of them who looked rather confused as well.

"We where hoping you could tell us." Kuro said as he looked at Yoko. "You came in here poisoned and with an injury to your hip. Then injuries appeared on you arms and legs and they wouldn't stop bleeding till we got the poison out of you." Kuro said looking down at the kitsune.

"Oh, yea." Yoko sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Karasu summoned me to his room and then poisoned me so that we would loose the battle today. Which he is very wrong because I am going to take that damn crow down." Yoko smiled looking up at Hiei who seemed to be concentrating on something else. Yoko didn't bother him not wanting to get on Hiei's bad side, which he thought he already was.

"The matches begin in an hour or so. We should get some last minute training in." Hiei said turning away from them. "I have something to do, you two can do as you please if you want." Hiei said hoping that they would go train and so he left the room and disappeared into the hallway.

Yoko looked up at the door then away. "Today is the day isn't it? I didn't think it would come so quickly, I mean I thought we would always be his slaves and that no one not even us could defeat that crow." Yoko smiled and laid back in his bed. "I don't know how it will end though; I don't think I am strong enough to fight Karasu."

"If you believe in yourself, Yoko, then you can defeat anyone you put your mind to." Kuro smiled and looked down at his kitsune friend. "I know you can defeat Karasu because you have gotten stronger over the years and you have a kind heart making you stronger than anyone I have ever met. Even Lord Karasu. He should pay anyway for what he has done to the demon world."

"I guess you are right." Yoko said closing his eyes as the sunlight came through the small window. "I think I will rest a bit more. You should go see what Hiei is doing right now." Yoko said not moving from is lying position. He just laid there as he listened to Kuro leaving the room.

Yoko fell asleep and seemed to be having a bad dream for he kept rolling around as sweat rolled down his face and arms. He groaned and whimpered. Some say that he was dreaming of the future when he had become part of Shuichi, a human boy. But no one knew for sure for he never told anyone what the dream was really about.

_That day when I slept in I had this awful dream. I was in a red head humans body and I was looking around franticly from the bed that I was tied to. As I tried to use my powers on the chains to break them I found that my power was zapped. I didn't know how it was zapped or why it happened. _

_I was naked and sweating for some reason. I had green eyes that looked around franticly trying to find away out. I didn't know what I was so afraid of when the red head called my name, "Yoko" I must have answered for there was a reply._

"_Kurama, Kurama clam down. I won't let them hurt you. That crow will never put a finger on you. I promise." It was my voice but I didn't know how I knew the red head's name. Kurama… I found out later in my life who Kurama really was. He was scared and I didn't know why till Karasu walked into the room, naked as well. I was chained to a wall and watched as Karasu turned Kurama over on the bed and began to have sex with him. Kurama cried out in pain and I wanted to help the red head but I was chained to the wall and couldn't get to what seemed to be my good friend on the bed. Karasu went got rougher and harder and Kurama cried out for my help but I just couldn't get to him. I continued to struggle causing blood to rush down my arms. I closed my eyes and listened to the red heads groans and grasps. The pain of Karasu going in and out of Kurama went through my body as well and I realized that we are one…That I was this Kurama and that is why I was in pain and he was too. I tried harder to get to Kurama as the hours went by but I just could get myself free of the chains. Karasu finished hours later and sat on top of Kurama now kissing him. Kurama was too weak and too tired to fight make and let Karasu do away with him. I began to cry as I watched my friend being raped._

_After a few minutes of Karasu kissing the red head he turned him over roughly and began to have sex again. I didn't know why the nightmare just wouldn't stop. Kurama's whimpers and groans of pain echoed through my ears as I tried to wake up from the awful dream, but it wouldn't leave me. I could here Karasu getting rougher and rougher with the human as he had his fun. Karasu was enjoying himself so much that he didn't realize that he was now bruising the one he was raping but I don't think he really cared either. More pain came out of Kurama's mouth as he couldn't fight back. _

_The door swung open about three hours later and Hiei entered the room and looked at Karasu with much hatred. Karasu let Kurama go and walked over to Hiei with a great smile and spoke, "It is your turn M'love…I save the rest for you." Hiei nodded and walked into the room and Kurama brusted into tears as Hiei undressed and got on top of the tied human and began to do the same that Karasu had done. It seemed like it would never end till finally I woke._

Yoko woke to someone shaking him and he attacked the one that touched him and found that it was Kuro. Yoko felt bad for attacking his friend and backed down a bit. He looked away not wanting to talk to his friend.

"You were having a bad dream, Yoko. I thought I would wake you before it got worse and you trapped yourself in you mind." Kuro said looking at his friend with some concern in his eyes. He never saw Yoko act like he didn't want to talk before so he knew something was up.

"Yoko what is wrong?" Kuro asked. Yoko didn't answer he just stood up and looked at the door.

"Is it time for the battle to begin?" He asked looking at Kuro with a smile of victory. Kuro nodded and smiled as Yoko took a rose out of his hair. "Then let's go and kick some ass." He ran off with Kuro right behind him. Nothing was going to stop Yoko from killing the crow now that he knew what may happen to him in the future and he didn't want that to happen. Not at all. He was disgusted and afraid now that Karasu would do that to him and this so called red head and he didn't want it at all.

**I looked at Rosie who was surprised that Yoko really wanted Karasu dead all of a sudden and they didn't know why either. "I hope he beats that crow…for what ever reason it is that he is upset. I feel sorry for him anyway. That damn crow poisoned him and that was way unfair."**

"**Well I will tell you more later. I am getting hungry." I said eating the cold food before me.

* * *

_That is all R&R's please._**


	6. A small Sickness

_**I know it took me forever to get this posted but I haven't had much time to post it up. I am soooo sorry. I will hope to post the next one up soon but you know how that works. Talk later...bye. OH AND ENJOY**

* * *

My life was filled with sorrow and pain. Yes I am afraid of what might happen to those that I love the most, but now that I think of it. I only really love one person. I loved one before but you know, I don't think of her a lover anymore. She was my first and I would have done anything to save her at that moment._

_Now she is dead and I can't help but think that I made a mistake then to risk everything just for her. She was someone that didn't matter to me as much as I thought she did. Now I am married but you know what. I don't love the one I married either. I love someone that I never thought I would love. One that I can never have._

_He wouldn't even accept me. I know he wouldn't because he has a loved one. He loves her so much and has her hand in marrage. But why am I complaining, I have been married too. So why does it matter to me, why do I care? I don't know anymore and if you ask me….right now death would be the perfect option for me. My life is nothing but pain. For he has me captured and I can't free myself without my demonic power….and this time…Kurama isn't going to save me.

* * *

_

**Rosie and I had finally finished our meals. So I paid and then we walked down the streets seeing what was for sell. To tell the truth there was nothing good in the spirit world to buy other than the weapons, but still that human girl ran around like we were at the super market or the mall. I will never understand the minds of human beings and there curious ways.**

**When Rosie was finally done with her shopping spree we walked down to Etelka's house. Etelka was glad to have us over and I talked to her. While Etelka and I talked, Rosie and the kids ran around the house like the end of the world was coming. They screamed and played and attacked one another as if it was real life, but they didn't hurt each other. It was nice to see Etelka smiling for a change, for she was as she watched her kids play around with Rosie.**

**I am unsure why Yoko left or who would want to kidnap him for any reason. So while Etelka watched her kids I pondered on this. Rosie finally fell to the ground rather tired and gave out a sigh of exhaustion. I laughed at her and stood up bowing to Etelka and thanking her for having us. Then we both left. **

**I took Rosie back to the temple and we sat there for a long moment. I stared out at the sky from the door as she played with her hand. She looked up at me and then walked over to me. **

"**What happened next to Yoko? Did he win against Karasu? Well?" Rosie asked. She was like an eager child that wanted to have a bed time story. I smiled at her and nodded slightly as I continued to the story of the fox demon and his friends.

* * *

**

Yoko, Kuro, and Hiei stood there in front of crow and his men. They stared at one another as the crowed around them began to chant and cheer on the crow lord. No one in the stands cheered on the three slaves. They knew that if they did they would most likely be killed on the spot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are brought here for the battle of the year." Came a voice that sound really rough and firm. "Some slaves of Karasu's have come forward to challenge him for their freedom. If they loss they will most likely be killed. So let the battles begin…" The announcer sounded rather happy as the two teams began to talk to one another on how the battle was going to begin and end.

Karasu smiled as Yoko walked up to him and they began to talk to one another. "I think we should do a battle of one on one. What do you think, my beautiful fox?" He said with a smile. Yoko shuddered a bit as he thought about the dream then he nodded.

"That is fine with me. Now who is fighting who?" He asked softly glaring at the fox. Hiei came up and pointed at the biggest of the guards and then Yoko nodded in understanding. "Looks like Hiei wants the big one…so.." He trailed off as he began to work up a plan.

"Then the bat demon will go against my other guard and you, Yoko, will fight me." Karasu spoke firmly. Yoko looked up at him with wide eyes. He couldn't fight the crow. He wasn't ready to fight the crow. He just stared to learn his powers there was no way the fox had a chance against the crow.

Karasu noticed the fox's fear and smiled slightly. "Don't worry Yoko….our match will be last. You will have plenty of time to think on our battle." He said with a smile as he got out of the ring leaving Hiei and the big guy there.

The battle had begun. Hiei was out of site the moment they said start. The large demon looked around for him, but he couldn't keep his eyes on the moving object. All of a sound the air was filled with the smell of blood. The large demon have began to bleed from small cutes in his flesh.

Hiei slowed down a bit and glared at the large demon realizing that the flesh was thicker than Kuro's flesh. He was out of breath from all his attacks and his quick speed. The demon before him smiled slightly as a yellow light surrounded him. His power was increasing as he began summon up his power. Hiei being new at this he wasn't sure what to do. He was new at this.

**_Author's note: Okay so Hiei would never really do this…and you would wonder how he ever survived to live on so long. Well that is for you to find out in this battle….won't it be…Oh I hope you like it too…!_**

The sky above them darkened and a storm began to stir up. Lightening began to move through the clouds quickly, not like a normal storm. The demon before Hiei smiled as the charges from the lightening circled around him. Hiei watched as he began to plan his attack on the demon. Not yet having the third eye was hard on him. Since he didn't know about the third eye at this time.

Hiei looked at the demon before him and then pulled out his sword as lightening was thrusted at him. His sword took the hit and the shock of the lightening went through his arm making him drop his weapon. The pain going through his body as he growled slightly. He was no longer able to hold a weapon. His plans were becoming more and more difficult to plan up. He sighed softly as he began to run quickly around the demon, picking up his sword in the process. Slowly the lightening couldn't find its target.

Hiei took this moment and found some fire power with in him and it coated his sword with dark black flames. He then went for the demon and stabbed him right in the chest. This didn't phase the demon though. A lot of blood began to run down its chest, but there was no cry or pain or a stumble back of loss of balance. Hiei was confused at the moment and didn't know what else to do. He didn't know what he could do. The demon he had picked to fight was too strong. Karasu smiled at this moment knowing that Hiei had no chance.

Yoko watched as he looked way from the ring. He didn't want to see Hiei get hurt. He was a friend and if he was beaten then that meant that they had no chance at all. Then all of a sudden the crowds went quiet. There was a moment that everything went silent. There was nothing, not even the storm ahead made a sound. Yoko looked at the ring to see that Hiei had split the creature in half. Blood was everywhere as Hiei put his blood sword in the hilt and then walked off the ring.

"THE WINNER IS HIEI…THE SLAVE!" The announcer yelled out with some happiness and Karasu gave a soft growl not liking that a slave had beaten one of his great guards. Yoko and Kuro congratulated the fire demon and they smiled. Then it was Kuro's turn to fight. Yoko didn't know if he was going to win or not…but he sure did hope.

"The next battle is Kuro the slave against the third in command guard." The announcer yelled out. The crowd yelled out mixed names this time. Hiei glared at the demon that Kuro was against but he didn't do anything to show his hatred for the place they were at.

Kuro looked at the demon before him and disappeared coming up behind him and attacking him with his small daggers. He had borrowed some seeds from Yoko and had planted one in the demon's back. He then jumped away and nodded. Yoko without making a scene began to give his energy to the seed in the demons back.

The seed began to grow and the demon didn't seem to notice. It wasn't strong enough to harm the demon like Yoko had planned. Kuro growled slightly as he had been slammed into the ground by the guard. He struggled to free himself from the man's grip. Yoko put more power into the seed hoping for it to work when finally it sprouted and blood flew in the air. A tree had formed where the man's feet where and Kuro pulled away staring at Yoko with a slightly scared look on his face.

"THE WINNER IS KURO!" the announcer was having a kick out of these battles. The strongest demons on Karasu's army had been defeated by demons that had never had training before. Kuro jumped off the ring and looked at Yoko who swallowed hard. He knew now that he had to fight off Karasu. This was there last chance to win and get out of this place and he didn't know if he was going to win this one or not.

Yoko got up into the ring and looked around for a moment as Karasu got in the ring as well. His power was strong and the crowd yelled out Karasu's name. Yoko's tail bristled up as he thought about the night before. The basement, the poison, and Karasu's failing plan, or so he thought.

The crowd got quiet all of a sudden. The only thing that was heard was the footsteps going down stairs. Yoko looked up into the crowd to see Washi walking down the steps. She stopped at the bottom and looked at both the fighters, tears rolling down her cheeks. She then smiled at Yoko.

"YOKO!" she yelled out at him. "YOU CAN BEAT HIM MY LOVELY SILVER KITSUNE!" Yoko smiled at her and nodded and Karasu growled a bit. She sat down and began to cheer on Yoko and so did the people around her. Yoko looked at Karasu who was now in a bad mood.

"You feeling okay, Karasu? You look a little upset." Yoko smiled as he pulled out a black rose. Karasu got ready as well as the announcer told them to begin. Yoko made his famous whip and slashed it at Karasu who dodged it. This battle was going to decide everything, at least that is what Yoko thought at the time.

_That battle was going to decided many things for us. It was going to decide if my friends and I were going to be free. It was going to make me and Washi have a life with one another. At least at the time that is what I thought. But it was all a lie…just a lie. Karasu did free us…but it took more than being free to get away. He gave us a chance, but it was a small chance and only the three of us men survived, Washi…sadly didn't.

* * *

_

_**Author's note: Okay so usually Ayama…the girl telling Yoko's story would talk went it goes to this scene with her and Rosie, yes? Well this time Rosie is telling it because Ayama had a bad little accident…so sorry..yea? **_

"**Then what happened?" I looked up from the bench to see Ayama lying on the ground unconscious. "Ayama! Ayama…" I didn't know what to do. I didn't know anything about demons and there body functions…let alone where a hospital was in the demon world.**

**I picked Ayama up and ran down to where I remembered Etelka's house to be. I knocked on her door and Etelka walked out with a gasp. Her eyes were wide and bluer than I had seen them before. She took Ayama from me and made sure she still had a pulse. She then invited me inside for she knew a few tricks that she learned from the white kitsune. I was happy to see that she was doing better than the day before. **

**After a while I got news that Ayama hadn't been eating very much lately. I should have noticed that because she didn't eat any of her food at the restaurant. This made me feel bad because I had just let a friend get sick before me. I should have know the whole time she was getting sick, but I all I cared about was the damn kitsune's life time story. Man I could be self centered some times. **

**I spent the night there at Etelka's house hoping and praying that Ayama would be okay. She had waken up that day and Etelka forced her to eat so she would get healthy again. She then slept the rest of the day and that night as well. Etelka told me that she would be well by tomorrow so I am not as worried about Ayama as I was when she first collapsed. She almost gave me a heart attack falling over like that. She had me so scared that I almost peed myself and that wouldn't have been funny.**

**I slept on the floor in the same room as Ayama to keep an eye on her. She didn't make a sound as she slept. The only thing that kept me from thinking that she was dead was the light up and down movement of her chest. She muttered a word here and there about Yoko, but I didn't catch it that well. I finally fell asleep in the black sleeping bag on the floor. The next thing I knew I was pulled out of the sleeping bag and forced to stand over the bed. Ayama was gasping for air, and I didn't understand what was going on. Finally Etelka told me what was happening. **

"**Ayama is having a nightmare. In her condition if we don't wake her it could kill her. We have to hurry it up." Etelka said shaking Ayama who didn't wake. I remembered something that was on a paper. It said something about Ayama and a little fire. I pulled out a match and lit it. The heat of the room suddenly went wild and Ayama woke up sweating. Her eyes were pale and heartless as she panted.**

**She looked around panicking a bit and then sighed as she realized where she was. I looked over at her slightly and then smiled at her. "Are you okay, Ayama?" I asked softly so that I wouldn't scare her.**

**She nodded softly and then answered. "Yes I am fine. Thank you." She laid back in the bed and closed her eyes softly. Etelka smiled and walked out of the room. She felt out of place as it is. I sat down beside the bed and laid my head on it and then sighed. "I am sorry for worrying." She said suddenly and looked at me.**

**I looked up at her and smiled slightly. I was wondering if she was really okay. Yes, I was worried and all, but I should worry. We are now friends were we not? She has acted like my friend for the longest time, and I thought that was a good thing. "No, don't be sorry. I am your friend now so don't say things like sorry for anything." Ayama just nodded her head slightly and smiled at me. I smiled back and then laid my head down again…as we both fell asleep once more.

* * *

_That is it...if it is short then I am sorry. If it is too long then sorry so R&Rs please_**


	7. A new Crow Memeber

**_This chapter has a new character. And yes the name is Karasu spelled backwards. This is where Karasu's brother, Usarak comes into the story. He is another dirty crow that loves Yoko more than he does Kurama, as for Karasu loves Kurama more than he does Yoko. Usarak has Yoko remembering his past as he holds him prisoner, and now he has shown up making the silver fox uncomfortable. What will happen to the fox, will Kurama find him in time? Well that is going to have to wait, for this chapter is only the start._**

**_Disclaimer: I do own Usarak, I made him up. SO NO TAKING HIM!_**

* * *

"_Seems you have a lot of things have happened to you in your past…Yoko. Did you ever think that your life would just end now…and that everyone would be happy that you are gone?" Came a voice that was really new to me. It sounded a lot like Karasu's voice, but a bit darker. I moved my hands slightly slowly waking up. Black-gold eyes looked at me, reminding me a lot of Karasu. I moved my arms a bit only to find that I was chained. Of course I was chained up, why wouldn't I be chained up. Being a silver kitsune who is always wanting to be used…should have learned by now that you will always wake up to find yourself between a rock and a hard place. The voice still didn't make much since to me. I have never really heard it before._

"_My life doesn't matter to the one I have feelings for so what do I care…if everyone is happy that I am gone or not." I answered. I knew this wasn't true though. Etelka loved me, but I didn't love her the same way. The one I love loved me a bit…like a friend that you couldn't get rid of. I knew at this very moment that they were all looking for me, but to be found would be a real challenge to them. I lowered my head a bit, my silver hair hanging in front of my face. I sighed softly as cold, soft hands reached out and touched my chin. I didn't move. I didn't have the energy to move. I realized then that I had given up. That triggered something… a memory._

_Flash Back_

_Author's Note: It is Yoko talking as if he is reliving this flash back. _

_I ran through the fields, quickly. A man following as I ran. I heard a loud BANG, then everything went black. I felt my spirit leaving my body, and I moved it quickly to the human world. I had to find a body soon that is when I found a mother. She was to have a baby. I went into her…taking over the baby boy who decided to become friends with me for some godly reason. He liked that I had silver hair and ears. What a strange person to think of me as a kitty. He soon realized that I was kitsune. _

_We became friends over the years and I learned to love him as family. A brother I guess you would say. One day we had been attacked by a fire demon. He looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out who he was. His black hair was up, and he was hiding a third eye. Because of my power, we won…barely._

"_I will kill you, you damn kitsune." Hiei said as he attacked again. Kurama fell to his knees and I watched from the back of his mind. He cried out in pain, and I cried out as well. His pain was mine; I didn't understand it at all. I closed my eyes as I felt Kurama loosing consciousness. He would have been killed._

_/Kurama get up…don't you dare give up on me now./ I growled from the inside of his mind./ You have to live. Ihaven't come to live this long to have you die because of some damn fire demon./ I was upset. I was going to die again in a world I have only just begun life in. This wasn't fair…life was against me for some reason._

_+I'm sorry, Yoko.+ He answered me suddenly. +I don't have demonic power like you do, I am weak and can't fight him off like you would.+ I could hear the sorrow in his voice. He didn't know what he was doing. He was loosing because I never took the time to teach him how to use my power. I let out a soft sigh and began to instruct him._

_Is there a rose bush around? I asked him softly. He nodded his head in response, and I smiled. Move quickly to your right now. Then go to the rose bush and grab one of the roses. He did so quicker than I thought he would and held the rose out in front of him. Now concentrate all of your mind into my memories and use my power to make a rose whip. I told him. He did well making a rose whip and flinging it at Hiei. He was rather good at it to tell the truth. _

_The battle came to an end quickly, and we both smiled greatly. We had won our first battle together. He really liked it too. Then I spoke, You should never give up, there is always a way to free yourself from a rock and a hard place._

_+Same to you, my friend, same to you.+ We laughed a bit as we became friends that day with the fire demon._

_End_

_I growled slightly at the man who had just put his lips against mine. I wasn't going to go through this again. My life would be controlled by a man and some chains around my wrists and ankles again. I pulled away from him and bit his nose. He yelped in pain and growled, slapping me across the face. It was all happening again. Just this time, there was no one here to help me. Kuro was dead. Hiei was with Kurama, and Kurama was on his way to become a husband to his lovely girlfriend, Eryn. I had no one…this time._

* * *

**I sat up rather dizzy, but I smiled at Rosie anyway. She seemed rather worried looking. "Seem that I caught a cold?" I said softly. Rosie just nodded her head and hugged me. She was crying now. I didn't understand what was going on.**

"**I thought that you would die. That my friend was going to leave this world, and it would have been because I am too stupid to figure out when someone is in pain." Rosie said. I was still rather confused at what she was getting at. "Etelka said you would get better but you seemed to get sicker and sicker, paler and paler. I was so worried that I might have killed you." I understood now that she though that she was the cause of my illness. I don't know why but she did. I smiled a bit and hugged her back then let her go. **

"**I am okay now. So you no longer have to worry about me. I feel better than I did and I wish to go out for a walk…would you like to come with me, just in cause I fall from my sickness?" I asked her. I knew that I could continue talking about Yoko if we went on a walk, and she would be able to watch over me, just in cause the illness made me weak again. Rosie nodded, seemed she thought the idea was a great one.**

**Rosie helped me out of my bed. We slowly walked down the halls and outside. The sun was warm against my cold flesh, the breeze playing with my hair as we walked down the garden path. I smiled slightly and began to talk about Yoko's past once more.

* * *

**

Yoko pulled out a black rose and made his whip. He smiled greatly and slowly took steps towards the stunned Karasu. Karasu finally moved and hit Yoko with a bomb. Yoko winced a bit as he felt the sticky blood going down his left arm. He didn't mind though. It would matter if he died here. His friends would find away to become free, but Yoko knew that he wasn't going to die…he had something to live for. Someone that wanted him to live and to win.

Yoko moved quickly taking his whip from one hand to another. He attacked Karasu again. Karasu stumbled back slightly. Yoko's eyes were dirty gold; he had the eyes of a killer. He wasn't going to stop this time. Not this time. Karasu had gone too far, and Yoko wasn't going to let him live. The whip flashed again and hit a bomb. Yoko flew back and landed on his feet. Blood ran down his other arm. He now had two injured arms, but he wasn't going to give up now.

Yoko moved quickly and pulled out a new whip. This one was a bit faster with his flick and it hit Karasu. Karasu stumbled back a bit, but bombs went all around Yoko, trapping him. He growled slightly as the bombs got closer and closer. One by one they tore at his flesh with small blows. He yelped in pain as blood coated the ground below his feet. His silver hair was no longer live, but a tint of red blood coated it. His long arms and legs had blood sticking to them and running down it as well. His eyes narrowed as he growled at the crow in front of him.

"What is it, my little kitsune? Are you having troubles?" Karasu asked Yoko. Yoko could feel the blood running into his eyes, which caused his eyes site to blur. He swayed a bit on his feet for the impact was a little to much for him to handle. He moved his whip again and attacked Karasu. Karasu dodged this one easily, and Yoko almost fell to the ground. If he lost this one he would loose his, and he wasn't going to have that because he wanted freedom. To live a life out of the cells, as a normal demon.

"I am not having troubles. I am just in between a rock and a hard place at the moment." Yoko replied to Karasu and moved quickly to attack. Karasu went to dodge, but Yoko pinned him to the ground. "You will not get away from me this time, my crow." Yoko said to Karasu. Karasu growled slightly as Yoko summoned his death tree for the final kill.

Karasu made a large bomb and blew Yoko off him. Yoko was on the ground and the judge began to count out loud. Yoko struggled and struggled, finally he stood up just as the judge said, "Nine!" Yoko's hair was in his face so you couldn't see what his face expression was, but the energy coming off of him was stronger than before. Karasu took a step back feeling the strange power.

Yoko took a few steps forward speaking in a rather firm, confident voice. "You made me a promised Karasu," he started out, "that if I won you would let us all free, Washi, Koru, Hiei and I. Then you told me that if I lost, you would let everyone free, but myself. I don't plan to loose to you today. I don't plan on loosing to you in the future. I saw what you were going to do to me and that poor human boy and I don't plan on that happening." Yoko looked up showing the anger in his eyes. He was never so angry in his life, until now.

Trees sprouted from the ground and with those trees was the death tree. Yoko pulled out his whip and swung it at Karasu. Karasu of course blocked it with a bomb, but doing so made them both fly back. Karasu flew right into the death tree and a plant saved Yoko. The death tree supposable killed Karasu that night, but some how he got away.

Yoko fell unconscious after the battle. His friends ran up onto the ring and check him over. Kuro quickly bandaged any wounds that was seeable and made sure that Yoko was still breathing. Washi came up onto the ring as well and bent down rather worried about the silver kitsune. Tears were in her eyes as she stroked his knotted sticky hair. She closed her eyes as she felt his ears twitch a bit.

The silver kitsune lifted his head slightly with a smile on his face. "I won…I really beat him." He said happily, and Washi began to tear up some more, out of happiness. Yoko could barely stand so Kuro helped him up. "We have to go now. If I didn't kill Karasu then he is going to kill us before we can get out of this place." Yoko stated rather weakly. His friends around him nodded, and they headed for the door.

As the slowly began to leave someone grabbed Washi. All of the demons looked back to see that there was a dagger to Washi's face and Karasu was holding her. Yoko stopped leaning on Kuro and growled at the crow. "Let her go now…or I will have to kill you." Kuro looked at Hiei who was glaring at the crow and girl. Karasu just laughed as she brought the dagger closer and closer to Washi's neck. Yoko pulled out his whip.

Washi looked at Kuro and with her eyes told him to get them out of there. Kuro nodded softly and grabbed Yoko, trying to drag him away. Hiei noticed this as Yoko began to thrash at them. They both slowly dragged him away, hearing the death cry of the female eagle. Yoko's ears drooped as he called out Washi's name, but he never got an answer from her. Tears rolled down his face as he traveled with his friends. His heart was broken, and he didn't think that anyone would ever be able to fix it.

Slowly the three demons made it to a small cave in the forest of the Nether world. They didn't mind where they were located at the moment for they only had to worry about food, when they could get a house to live in they would worry about it, but at the moment the cave would do.

Yoko sat down in the back of the cave, crying to himself. Kuro felt bad for him as Hiei sighed and stood up.

"I am going now. You two take care. There are better things I could be doing with my life then sitting around and doing nothing at all." The fire apparition said. He then left the cave and Kuro sighed softly. Hiei was off on his own and that left the two older demons. Yoko looked at Kuro, who had sat beside him.

"Everything will be okay, Yoko." Kuro tried to calm him down. "There was a reason why she died. There is a reason why Karasu is still alive, along with you and me." Kuro told him looking outside to see that it had begun to rain. Kuro leaned on Yoko a bit so that they could stay warm that night.

Author's Note: This is not a YokoXKuro, it isn't an AmayaXRosie. It is more like a YokoXKurama, but it doesn't show it yet…so don't think Kuro and Yoko like one another that way.

"I know that she died for me and that I should just put it aside, but she was always there. She was the nicest person to me other than you and Hiei." Yoko said suddenly, breaking the silence. Kuro just nodded as he slowly began to fall asleep. Yoko looked over at him and then looked outside. The rain soothed him a bit and he too fell asleep.

* * *

**Rosie looked at me as we sat down on a rock near a creek. I sighed a bit and then looked over at her as well. "The rain soothed him a bit and he too fell asleep. Kuro and Yoko woke up in the morning…." I was interrupted by Rosie's gasp as she fell back into the water. I laughed slightly at her. **

**"That isn't funny." Rosie growled as she got up and looked around. "We should get back to the house now. I don't think Etelka would be happy to find out that we have been gone for more than an hour." She suggested. I nodded softly and looked away slightly. She then walked off and I followed her. Something was bothering Rosie, but I decided not to make her mad in any way and stayed quiet the rest of the way.

* * *

**

_I was thrown up against the wall and pinned. I growled at the man slightly as he elbowed me in the stomach. "What do you want from me? What am I to you?" I asked him weakly. My body had received a good beating for not answering his questions. He looked at me closely and moved closer to me. I could feel that he was in heat as he pressed his lower body onto mine. My ears went back as he did so._

_"My little kitsune, you are so stubborn sometimes. When I saw you at Karasu's castle, on the mission to capture him, I fell in love. I wanted your body all for myself, and I finally have it to myself." He said with a great smile on his face. Suddenly I found that I could no longer move. I had figured out his power at that moment. It was to paralyze and control the power of lightening, his brother was a bomb maker while he was a lightening user, what differance. He was an electric demon, and I was an earth demon. What I could do was nothing? Like Karasu before him, he was using some chains with the power to lock my power away. I was defenseless now. All I could do was growl at him. Nothing else.

* * *

**That is all I can do at the moment, I will update as soon as I can. I am not good at this update quickly, doing all this packing and trying to get my homework for next year done...smiles slighlty. Well Read and review for me...please.**_


End file.
